Honestly
by Pyjamas
Summary: Out of the blue, Satoshi confesses his love to Daisuke. Daisuke's not convinced until he proves it. [Satoshi x Daisuke]


**I read vol.1 of D.N.Angel yesterday, and vols. 2, 3 and 4 today (God bless you Mike for letting me borrow them). I was like '!!! So much unnecessary physical contact between Satoshi and Daisuke! I must write fics!' so here I am. I don't own D.N.Angel, but I can tell I'm going to be writing a lot about these two. This is a one-shot, by the way.**

HONESTLY

"Sato-"

"I love you."

Daisuke was taken aback, to say the least. It took him a few moments to recover sufficiently enough to reply. "Excuse me?"

"I love you."

Unnerved and confused, Daisuke was at a loss for what to say. He'd never seen Satoshi so…so…_collected_ before. And Satoshi was the most collected person he'd ever met. When he found his voice, he decided that there was only one possible explanation.

"…are you drunk?"

"No."

"I didn't think it was very likely." Daisuke scratched his head and looked up to the ceiling, hoping it might help him. He had been inwardly disappointed that he was wrong. "Are you sleepwalking?"

"No."

"Lying?"

"No."

"Playing some weird prank on me?"

Satoshi sighed and, hanging his head, pushed his glasses up a tad. "If this were a prank, Daisuke, what would I be achieving?"

Looking anywhere but at his friend, Daisuke paused and shuffled his feet. "Nothing."

"Exactly."

Silence followed, and Daisuke became increasingly uncomfortable. In most situations he'd have invited Satoshi in by now instead of leaving them both standing in the doorway, but after Satoshi's 'confession' it just seemed way too awkward. "Well…what is it then?"

"It isn't anything. I'm telling the truth."

"You can't be."

"I don't lie."

Daisuke once again had nothing to say, because Satoshi was right. He _never_ lied. He was either honest or kept himself quiet.

He was being so eerily calm about all this too, like it wasn't a big thing. As far as Daisuke was concerned, it was one of the biggest things ever.

Satoshi looked at him without an expression. "Why don't you believe me?"

Immediately waving his hands about in various gestures, Daisuke could feel his face colouring. "Because, well, why would you love me? I'm the complete opposite of you! You're a genius and I'm…not quite as much of a genius, you're quiet and reserved and I'm louder and much less careful about what I say!"

Satoshi didn't look convinced by the argument, forcing Daisuke to continue.

"Besides, there isn't a girl in the universe who wouldn't jump at the chance to go out with you! You could have anyone, so why would you want me? I mean, you're clever and mysterious and really attractive!"

When he realised his slip-up, his blush increased tenfold. His mouth opened and shut as he tried desperately to think of a way to cover up what he'd said. Not because it wasn't true, but he thought things had gotten awkward enough already.

"That came out wrong! I didn't mean it! Not that you're not attractive, obviously! Because you are, look at you; you're tall and you have a nice body, and your skin is clear and you have a really mature look about you, and your eyes are a nice colour- not that I've been paying particular attention to your eyes! Or your body, or anything for that matter!"

Open mouth, insert foot. Daisuke managed to shut himself up, his face the colour of a beetroot and feeling like he'd just made the biggest fool out of himself ever. He locked his gaze on the floor and refused to look at Satoshi.

"You didn't find it so hard to believe when Riku told you she loved you."

"That was different…" Daisuke was muttering. He didn't trust his mouth at proper volume.

"How?"

"Because I didn't…it just was, ok?"

"If you say so."

Daisuke sighed. "Are you _sure_ you're not drunk?"

"Yes. I've never been more sober."

"But you're not usually so…_blank._"

"Blank?"

"Yeah, like calm. I know you're normally calm, but not _this_ calm."

"It's because I'm certain, and because I'm being honest."

Twisting his hands together, Daisuke worried about how to handle this. There wasn't any kind of way out that he could think of. He almost wished that he hadn't answered the door; it would have saved all this hassle. But if he hadn't answered the door he'd never have known, and he'd have hated to never know.

"Daisuke. Forgive me."

"Wha-"

Daisuke was cut off by Satoshi kissing him. It was brief and chaste, nothing overly enthusiastic. But the passion was there, and from that moment Daisuke knew that his friend hadn't been lying.

It was a pleasant experience that ended far too soon for Daisuke's liking when Satoshi pulled back. To anyone who wasn't paying attention he still looked expressionless, but Daisuke could see that he was now a little more flustered than he had been to begin with. It certainly made him feel better about his bright red face.

"I just thought you should know." A tinge of relief was in the blonde's voice, and after a slight hesitation he bowed and began to walk away. "I'll see you on Monday."

Daisuke stood stunned in his doorway and watched Satoshi's retreating figure, trying to form words with his mouth. When he eventually found his voice and called out to him, his friend was too far away to hear him.

"Oh well…" he murmured to himself, "I guess I'll just tell him on Monday that I love him too."

**I had such trouble ending that xD Ah well. Was it worth the effort I put into it? Review and make me happy?**


End file.
